The present disclosure relates generally to estimating solar energy production for a photovoltaic system and more specifically to estimating net solar energy production for an airborne, or otherwise-moving (e.g., by aircraft, automobile, orbiting satellite, etc.), photovoltaic system.
Given an increasing emphasis on production of electricity from sources other than hydrocarbons, alternative energy production systems such as photovoltaic systems have been developed. Additionally, systems for quantifying and predicting electrical energy production from a photovoltaic system have been developed. However, known systems for quantifying and predicting electrical energy production for a photovoltaic system are focused on stationary and ground-based photovoltaic systems. Accordingly, such known systems are not suitable for estimating or predicting electrical energy production for an airborne photovoltaic system that is travelling at a relatively high rate of speed and at varying altitudes.